The Last Days of FOXHOUND
}} 'The Last Days of FOXHOUND' is a fan webcomic written by Chris Doucette that ran from June 1, 2003 to June 1, 2008 at gigaville.com for a 500 strip run. The comic portrays exaggerated caricatures of FOXHOUND during the time period before ''Metal Gear Solid, while cheerfully lampooning various aspects of the Metal Gear series (examples include Revolver Ocelot's condition of "Chronic Backstabbing Disorder", Psycho Mantis' tantrums at the pseudo-scientific genetics of the Les Enfants Terribles project, and a complete level of confusion among all characters of exactly how the Codec works). Plot summary The comic begins with Liquid Snake signing up for a job at FOXHOUND, gaining his codename by doctoring "SNAIL" into "SNAKE." During the time at FOXHOUND, Liquid goes on various missions with the other FOXHOUND members, Revolver Ocelot, Sniper Wolf, Vulcan Raven, Psycho Mantis and Decoy Octopus. Across the course of the story, all the members of FOXHOUND go about their jobs whilst gradually learning more and more about the history and secrets of their newest recruit, all the while openly insulting and showing blatant hate for one another (this goes so far as attempting to kill each other on several occasions, though this applies more to Ocelot than anyone else). Early in the series, it is established that Liquid is suffering from memory loss (explaining his significantly out-of-character incompetence and immaturity). He is haunted (literally) by the memory of Big Boss, who constantly eggs him on to regain his memory and fighting skill. This eventually leads Liquid to develop a deep, underlying jealousy and hatred for his brother, Solid Snake (who is an often mentioned but rarely seen in the comic). The story expands greatly when the history of Liquid, Solid and Big Boss is explored in a lot more detail, FOXHOUND learning the full history of Operation Snake Eater and the San Hieronymo Incident, as well as reading about the Cobra Unit, becoming personally acquainted with The Sorrow and witnessing the memories of Ocelot's birth and his first encounter with Naked Snake. Solidus Snake appears as current President George Sears several times, openly referring to the Patriots and his want to rebel from them, foreshadowing the events of Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty. He conspires constantly with Psycho Mantis at first, but then later employs Revolver Ocelot on Mantis' recommendation, establishing their more familiar relationship. Ocelot's triple alliance with the Patriots is never explicitly stated, though is hinted at several times. Another character fueling her own plotline is Naomi Hunter, then working as a scientist for FOXHOUND on the Genome Soldier project. Gray Fox as the Cyborg Ninja, who she refers to as "Frankie", is at first hardly ever seen without Naomi, after escaping from his test facility very early in the story, and embarking on a mission to get revenge on Solid Snake, almost killing Liquid several times, mistaking him for his brother. Shadow Moses, and the plans for ArmsTech to create Metal Gear REX, is introduced fairly early, and occasionally crops up throughout the course of the story. As the story reaches its climax, the FOXHOUND team begin to plan their rebellion using this as a basis. The development of the Genome Soldiers is followed, various jokes lampooning not only the pseudo-scientific genetics that have no basis in reality (and also, embarrassingly enough, some that do), but the Genome Soldiers' somewhat lack of intelligence, most notably their over-simple patrol routes and ignorance towards cardboard boxes. In the final few issues, events such as the "accidental" killing of the DARPA Chief, the arrival of the Hind D, the completion of Metal Gear REX and Gray Fox' confrontation with Solid Snake (though Snake remains an unseen character, despite various mentions during all of these events) are chronicled. Liquid's arrival in the docks and the deliverance of his line "I'm going to swat down a couple of bothersome flies" to the guards occurs in the penultimate issue. The final issue merely skips to the aftermath of the Shadow Moses Incident, with everyone but Ocelot dead, and Liquid Snake's ghost remarking "that sucked." A short epilogue shows Ocelot after his arm transplant and his phone call with the President, his arm going into a spasm for the first time. Main characters Liquid Snake Arguably the main character of the series, Liquid is originally only hired into FOXHOUND when he doctors SNAIL into "SNAKE." He is the brother of Solid Snake and Solidus Snake, and like them is one of Big Boss' clones. Big Boss himself appears as a ghost of sorts that comes to Liquid to taunt him by telling him (falsely) that he is genetically inferior to Solid Snake in order to create an inferiority complex that drives many of Liquid's actions. Revolver Ocelot A maniac with incredible prowess and aim with a revolver, Ocelot is a skilled liar, easily manipulating the events of both the game and the comic. Throughout the comic, he pretends to be in the employ of President George Sears (actually Solidus Snake). He is generally hated by everyone else in FOXHOUND, particularly Psycho Mantis, particularly after Ocelot reveals his immunity to mind control. He is diagnosed with Chronic Backstabbing Disorder, which naturally causes him to betray everyone he comes into contact with. Psycho Mantis A powerful telepath and psychic, who is capable of controlling and reading the minds of anyone other than soldiers with certain nanomachines, exceptionally good liars, and other powerful telepaths. For years, he worked for the Patriots, and was manipulated by President George Sears. Sniper Wolf A beautiful, but deadly sniper with a love for dogs and wolves, particularly her own pet wolf Berthold. When tracking a target, she often develops a romantic attraction for them as she waits for her chance to strike. Vulcan Raven An Inuit shaman with vaguely phallic weapon. Raven is the most serious member of FOXHOUND in principle but various jokes are made around him, and he occasionally makes unintentional puns or reveals surprising quirks. Carries a huge Vulcan Cannon, hence his name. Dislikes when others suppose the reason he carries such a large straight cylindrical weapon is to compensate for something. Decoy Octopus FOXHOUND's master of disguise, Decoy Octopus is capable of perfectly mimicking someone's appearance and mannerisms. He is shown as having been in disguise for so long that he no longer knows what he truly looks like, with his spiritual form being merely a trenchcoat and fedora with no face or body. Big Boss Former leader of FOXHOUND. The father of Solid Snake, whom he loves and is proud of, Liquid Snake, whom he believes is a "wuss boy", and Solidus Snake, whom he viewed as a failure. Wrongly depicted as dead since Zanzibar Land, Big Boss haunts Liquid's mind. Gray Fox Big Boss's second in command of FOXHOUND and Zanzibar Land, as well as Naomi's brother. reconstructed by Dr. Clark with an exoskeleton and given a sword by Naomi, his sister. He constantly fights with FOXHOUND, or as Psycho Mantis puts it, "annoying us every few months." Naomi Hunter The lead scientist of the gene therapy project since Dr. Clark's death. Colonel Campbell forced her into the job in spite of the popular story that all FOXHOUND doctors have a drastically shorter lifetime as well as a terribly brutal and painful death. Naomi seeks revenge on everyone who hurt Gray Fox, or as she calls him, "Frankie." Berthold Sniper Wolf's pet wolf. Berthold, also called Bertie, is shown as a telepathic and intellectual wolf. He is smarter than some of his fellow FOXHOUND members. He is the voice of reason and common sense for FOXHOUND. Minor characters Solidus Snake Solidus is the U.S President, George Sears. He is a good friend of Ocelot and is responsible for the development of the anti-telepath nanomachines used by Donald Anderson and Kenneth Baker. His special training force, Dead Cell, is shown in the comic as a ridiculous group with each of their traits being a stereotype of how they were in Metal Gear Solid 2. Colonel Roy Campbell Commander of FOXHOUND since the Zanzibar Land Disturbance. He is the one who sends the team on missions. He is a major character until he retires and Liquid takes command of FOXHOUND half way through the comic. He is shown as one of the most sensible and calm characters but a bit senile, as he believed he "accidentally" read Liquid Snake as Liquid Snail. Master Miller Ex boot camp instructor and FOXHOUND recruit trainer. Trained Solid Snake and former friend of Big Boss. Miller is shown in a few panels of the comic a few times. Kenneth Baker President of ArmsTech, a weapons development company. Kenneth is shown as an ill tempered short man. He is very greedy and loves money, in fact his AOL password is "iluvmoney", spelled that way. This is a parody of how he was accused by Otacon and Solid Snake in Metal Gear Solid by "just wanting to get rich." Donald Anderson The Chief of DARPA, one of the founding Patriots and a hostage during Shadow Moses. Anderson and Baker both started the development of Metal Gear REX. He is shown less than Baker in the comic. Hal "Otacon" Emmerich The lead scientist of Metal Gear REX. He is shown as an otaku. He has Transformers action figures that he plays with when he is not working. He is the one who gave Liquid the prototype stealth camo. He is scared of Berthold and frequently wets his pants. He is an employee of ArmsTech, Kenneth Baker's company. Sergei Gurlukovich Leader of the Gurlukovich Mercenaries. He is depicted as a friend of Revolver Ocelot. He is seen frequently seen as an overweight Russian stereotype. Jim Houseman The Secretary of Defense of the United States of America. He, like Ocelot, has Chronic Backstabbing Disorder. Solid Snake Ex-FOXHOUND and Green Berets. Trained by Master Miller and main protagonist of the whole franchise. In the comic, he is a shadowed-out figure seen three times only. He is the reason why Liquid complains the whole length of the comic about his "recessive genes." External links * [http://www.doctorshrugs.com/foxhound/comic.php?id=1 The Last Days of FOXHOUND] Category:Fan-Made